


have you never thought this?

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Confession, F/M, Flash-fic, I ship them so badly, i should sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideyoshi is in love with Shouko, but he knows that she thinks he's a girl and she's in love with Yuuji, but something unexpected happens to him in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have you never thought this?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah second fanfiction here, this "day" (or maybe I should say "this night") in English :'3  
> I really hope ya like it ;w;

Stuck in a room. A very little room, where a girl and a boy – wait, he always says that he’s a boy, but no one believes _him_ – were staring the door, locked. All of this just for a stupid error, of Akihisa and Kouta.

The plan was perfect that day, again for entering in girl’s bathroom, but Hideyoshi and Shouko were there, in that room, he was hungry, she wanted to see Yuuji, as always. Hideyoshi looked her, thinking about his crush on Kirishima. But Kinoshita had no hopes, Shouko thought too he was a girl and… she was a Yuuko’s friend, her best friend, so maybe she hated him too, like the sister.

Hideyoshi sighed. He didn’t care if Shouko think he’s a girl, they were stuck in that room, and alone, so he could tell her his feelings.

«Kirishima-san» he said.

Kirishima turned toward him, with her serious expression as always, and meanwhile she fiddled with her hair, «What, Kinoshita-kun?».

While Kinoshita was looking her, he almost couldn’t talk. She was _perfect_. Too much perfect for him. He shook his head slightly, and then smiled, «Well…» he begin, «You know, all the school think I’m a girl, but I’m not— um… but is not the moment to talk about me!».

Shouko looked at him perplexed, «So?».

«S-so… I know you’re in love with another guy…» he stammered, «But I want to tell you a thing--».

«I think I’m in love with you».

They looked at each other; Hideyoshi looked at her perplexed and shocked, but embarrassed too, with the face completely red, while Shouko looked at him serious as usually, but her cheeks were light red.

«A-are you not in love with Yuuji?» Hideyoshi asked.

«Well… he too. But I saw you in your personal bathroom…»

«Wh-what?!».

Shouko looked toward down, «You guys are not the only ones to spy. You spy girls, I spy you and Yuuji» she confessed, « _Have you never thought this?_ ».

«Never» he said. Kinoshita scratched his head embarrassed, «So… I have not finished to telling you what I had to say…».

«I know what you had to say» Kirishima said, «I know you’re in love with me. It’s evident».

Hideyoshi looked her in silence, then he giggled, still embarrassed, «Oh, man…». Shouko approached at him, taking in her hands his face and then she kissed him in his lips. Hideyoshi had never felt that feeling; he always thought that this feeling for Shouko was only a crush, but that kiss awaked him; he was in love with her.

Shouko was the perfect girl for him, yes, sometimes she was disquieting, too serious, but beautiful and smart. Kinoshita kissed her back, but in that moment, the door was opening.

In front of the door there were Akihisa and Kouta, that were shocked. Hideyoshi and Shouko looked at them, he was shocked too, she was still serious.

«Okay… this is a moment for you two…» Akihisa said, «Mutsurini, let’s get out of there--».


End file.
